Espelhos Partidos
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Em um dia muito especial, um homem refletindo diante do espelho. Embora, por muito tempo, o reflexo estivesse presente em carne e osso em sua vida. Angst, Kanon-centered. Presente de amigo secreto do Saint Seiya Ficwriters.


_Disclaimer: __Saint Seiya não me pertence! Se fosse o caso, muita coisa seria diferente!_

_One-shot de presente de amigo secreto do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters, do Facebook, para a queridíssima amiga Lucrécia Bórgia/ Human Being/ Cacá Nogueira! _

_Tema escolhido: __"Qualquer história envolvendo o relacionamento entre irmãos de Saga e Kanon. Aliás, esse seria meu tema preferido, já que tá bem em falta no fandom!" – Lucrécia Bórgia._

_Guria, espero que aprecie seu presente, pois você merece, não apenas por ser uma ótima ficwriter, mas por ser minha amiga, de fato, provado por dois mais dois! Te adoro!_

_Música incidental:__ Natural Blues, Moby._

* * *

**ESPELHOS PARTIDOS**

* * *

Finalmente chegara o grande dia. Ele encontrava-se, ironicamente, no closet dos antigos aposentos do Grande Mestre do Santuário, cargo agora ocupado por Dohko de Libra, devidamente ressuscitado e com a idade que possuía nos áureos tempos da Guerra Santa em que lutara ao lado de Shion, então o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries. Vasculhou o ambiente com os olhos: sim, apesar de tudo, o passado ainda o assombrava.

O rapaz olhou para o relógio de parede e deu um sorriso, para então desmanchá-lo aos poucos enquanto penteava os longos cabelos loiros e rebeldes para trás, prendendo-os em um caprichado rabo de cavalo. Não quisera a ajuda de ninguém para aprontar-se, visto que, se seu irmão gêmeo não poderia estar ali para auxiliá-lo, no dia do seu próprio casamento, quem mais teria o direito de fazê-lo?

O agora Grande Mestre oferecera-se gentilmente para tal, mas o orgulhoso geminiano recusou o gesto educadamente; preferia que, com sua diplomacia nata, o libriano recebesse os convidados da cerimônia que aconteceria dentro de poucas horas. Principalmente porque ele, como noivo, estava ansioso – e se em condições normais de temperatura e pressão, seu humor já era considerado ácido e irônico em demasia, imagine naquele dia em específico.

"Aposto que nem o Mu, com aquela paciência toda, me suportaria hoje..." – ele suspirou fundo, encarando o espelho enquanto verificava se sua barba estava bem feita para a ocasião.

Súbito, endireitou o corpo, fitando a si mesmo; há quanto tempo não via o irmão? Sangue de seu sangue, carne de sua carne, com os mesmos olhos e feições que as suas... eles eram idênticos. Pelo menos aos olhos dos outros, que mal conseguiam enxergar as óbvias diferenças entre eles.

"Ou será que apenas eu e ele não víamos o quanto nos parecemos? Ambos lutamos pelos mesmos objetivos, ambos fomos marionetes de nossas mentes, ambos quisemos mais do que poderíamos ter... além de pretender enganar a todos, enganar aos Deuses!" - o rapaz deu um meio sorriso, para em seguida gargalhar com gosto. Ele em si era uma contradição ambulante, e se o seu gêmeo também fosse assim, realmente, as coisas seriam mais engraçadas do que ele pensava.

Assim, Kanon apanhou a carteira que estava na jaqueta que usava para velejar, sua favorita, e dali retirou uma pequena foto que retratava uma mulher tão ou mais loira que ele, segurando um rosado bebê em seu colo, mãe e filho transparecendo genuína felicidade na foto.

- Meu filho. Tomara que não seja tão inconseqüente quanto seu pai. – sussurrou o grego, alisando a foto com carinho.

Com certeza, aquela era uma situação muito inusitada. Após sua ressurreição, e a dos demais cavaleiros de Athena, Kanon e Saga viram-se no centro de um novo impasse: quem seria o guardião da Casa de Gêmeos? Tanto Saga quanto ele tinham direitos legítimos sobre a armadura dos _Dioskouroi_, o que gerou uma grande tensão entre os partidários de cada um deles no Santuário.

O curioso, ponderou ele na época, era que nem ele e nem o irmão mostraram-se interessados em manter o posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos; ambos estavam indiferentes ao ouro e pó de estrelas que combinavam-se para simbolizar o poder máximo da Terceira Casa do Zodíaco. Os outros cavaleiros pareciam mais preocupados com a patente dos gêmeos, do que eles mesmos.

"O que era totalmente compreensível..." - pensou o ex-marina.

Kanon pendurou a foto no espelho e pensou em sua noiva, Thetis, portadora da Escama de Sereia e Comandante dos Generais Marinas de Poseidon. Com a indecisão sobre o que fazer, Saga e Kanon foram agraciados com cargos burocráticos na Fundação Graad; o mais velho adaptou-se muito bem à nova rotina, visto que sempre falara muito bem, e sabia portar-se diante de certo estrato social.

Mas ele, Kanon, sentira-se totalmente perdido; secretamente, sempre invejara Saga pelo seu traquejo social, e negara-se a pedir ajuda ao irmão mais velho, como um menino mimado. Mesmo Shaka de Virgem tentara intervir na situação naquela época, buscando aconselhá-lo, mas quem disse que ele dera ouvidos ao indiano?

- Shaka tinha razão. Se eu fosse um pouco mais paciente... Saga ainda estaria aqui! – pensou alto, socando a moldura do espelho.

* * *

_**- UM ANO ATRÁS -**_

- Hum... ahn... ah! – a garota sob si gemia e agarrava seus cabelos ao atingir o clímax, e logo era ele quem se derramava entre as pernas dela.

- Thetis... você sabe que algum dia irão descobrir, não sabe? – ele ofegava no ouvido dela, ainda apertando a coxa da loira com força.

- Ah, Kanon... você sabe muito bem como criar um clima... e como arruinar com ele também... – ela ria, arranhando as costas dele de leve.

- Eu acho que o Saga desconfia. Ele sempre me olha torto quando eu venho até aqui resolver coisas burocráticas com o seu querido senhor Solo. – ele chupava o pescoço dela, devagar.

- Pare, você vai me deixar uma marca! – Thetis de Sereia fitou o geminiano – Ei, o que você tem? E daí se o seu irmão sabe? Vocês nem se dão tão bem assim!

Uma pausa se deu, e o rapaz rolou para o lado, encarando o teto, sério.

- O problema é esse? Tem medo que ele nos delate para nossos "Deuses superiores"? – a escorpiana virou-se na cama de modo a ficar no ângulo de visão dele.

- Não é isso... – suspirou Kanon – Bah, na verdade nem eu sei qual é o problema, me sinto como se o estivesse traindo ao não contar tudo para ele, entende? Depois de tudo que houve, nós deveríamos tentar desenvolver uma relação fraterna real, e não... não... isso!

Thetis apenas continuou encarando o loiro esparramado em sua cama; sabia que não importa o que dissesse, nada faria Kanon relaxar, principalmente quando o assunto era o irmão mais velho do mesmo.

- Essa relação de vocês é tão estranha... – ela acariciava as mechas de cabelo dele de leve – Eu sempre imaginei que irmãos gêmeos tivessem alguma conexão especial, e isso os aproximasse de um modo especial também...

- Pois é. Você não é a única. – o semblante do rapaz era sofrido.

A dinamarquesa finalmente entendeu o dilema de seu amante, e instintivamente, passou a beijar o rapaz; antes que este se levantasse, colocou-se em cima dele, dizendo:

- Vai passar, vai passar... esses vínculos... uma hora, vai melhorar...

- Quando todos morrermos de novo? Se for assim, eu... – ele foi silenciado por ela.

- Shhhh... não se preocupe... eu farei você esquecer... – ela o enchia de beijos, aumentando o contato entre os corpos, e a umidade entre eles.

Kanon fechou os olhos, deixando que aquela sensação prazerosa amenizasse sua maior frustração, seu maior trauma, e seu maior débito com o único parente consanguíneo que possuía. Saga. Seu irmão, sua nêmesis.

"Infelizmente, não é algo que se possa esquecer assim..." – mas logo ele parou de pensar, ao sentir o corpo da garota sobre si encaixar-se novamente ao seu.

* * *

- E você sabia mesmo, seu desgraçado, e nem para me apoiar quando ela ficou grávida... que raio de irmão é você? – o rosto no espelho transparecia raiva.

Em sua mente, Kanon revivia os dez meses anteriores: a descoberta da gravidez de Thetis, seu comprometimento em assumir a criança, o que não fora difícil, pois ele a amava. A ira de Julian Solo e a compreensão de Saori Kido, a aproximação de novos e importantes amigos, e em contrapartida, o total distanciamento de Saga em relação ao fato.

"Não, não é verdade. Ele jogou na minha cara que tinha conhecimento de tudo, e que esperava que eu tivesse bom senso e responsabilidade... que estava decepcionado, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que isso aconteceria. Que merda, Saga, custava ser meu amigo quando eu mais precisava de você?"

Surpreso, o grego reparou que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Ele, Kanon, também esperara algo do irmão, se decepcionara com ele, mas sabia que isso iria acontecer. Tão iguais, até nisso. Mas o choque maior viera quando, alguns dias após Kanon pedir Thetis em casamento, Saga anunciara a renúncia à patente de Cavaleiro de Athena, e sua saída do Santuário.

Lembrou-se daquele dia, sentindo novamente o gosto amargo da angústia ao ver o irmão mais velho arrumar seus pertences e, sob a escolta do melhor amigo, Camus de Aquário, deixar os domínios pertencentes à Deusa Athena, e deixando para trás não somente seus amigos, seu mundo, mas aquilo que o definia como pessoa: seu posto como guardião da Terceira Casa e a Armadura Sagrada de Gêmeos.

- Seu egoísta... como se você tivesse esse direito... – as lágrimas agora desciam fartas, grossas, sobre o rosto bronzeado dele – VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ME OBRIGAR A SER VOCÊ!

Nisso, ouviu a porta do quarto contíguo ao closet onde estava sendo aberta, e secou o rosto rapidamente; logo, ouviu a voz serena de Mu de Áries:

- Kanon, está tudo bem? Eu senti uma alteração no seu cosmo... – o lemuriano mantinha-se fora do closet, provavelmente intuindo o estado sensível do outro Cavaleiro de Ouro naquele instante.

- Hum, está tudo bem, Mu. Apenas um pouco nervoso com a cerimônia. – pigarreou ele, para disfarçar a voz embargada, embora soubesse que o paranormal podia perceber que havia algo errado consigo.

Encostado à parede, o discípulo de Shion levantou um dos pontinhos que lhe serviam de sobrancelhas, colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu paletó e disse, sincero:

- Gêmeos, você sabe que pode contar com todos nós, e no entanto, priva-se de nossa amizade por puro remorso... não é porque você e ele não chegaram a viver o ideal de laço familiar esperado que...

- Mu, eu agradeço muito pela sua preocupação, mas realmente não sei do que você está falando. Eu apenas estou ansioso... afinal, eu vou me casar! Mas não sei ao certo se você entende o que eu digo, por causa do seu voto de –

- Kanon, eu entendo que você esteja alterado, mas não use minhas questões pessoais como uma maneira de encobrir ou disfarçar as suas. Já entendi o recado. E por favor, nunca mais me subestime de novo. – o tom de voz do ariano era sério e profundo.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e o geminiano pôde ouvir os passos do outro ao afastar-se da porta. Arrependido, apenas pensou:

"Desculpe-me! Você tem razão! Mas nas horas que eu mais preciso dele, ele nunca está por perto! Já se passaram tantos anos... e ele nunca percebeu..."

"E você nunca o disse. Nunca o procurou. Saga deveria estar aqui, mas você saiu em busca dele?" – a voz do lemuriano era clara em sua mente.

- Eu... – balbuciou o rapaz – Ah... eu estou tão cansado disso tudo. Ele simplesmente foi embora e eu fui obrigado a assumir o posto oficial de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eu o fui uma vez, para defender Athena e me redimir, mas ele nunca perguntou se era isso que eu queria de fato...

"Mas veio bem a calhar, você agora tem uma família..." – a voz de Mu soava fluida na percepção de Kanon, até desaparecer.

O rapaz respirou fundo. Apanhou a carteira novamente, e procurou por um pedaço amassado de papel, onde havia um número de telefone rabiscado. A que ponto chegara. Finalmente, ele colocaria um ponto final naquela maldita história.

* * *

_**- QUATRO MESES ATRÁS - **_

Ele treinava a criação de ilusões ao vigiar a passagem na Casa de Gêmeos, quando sentiu uma presença familiar, e aos poucos dissipou as imagens que formara, até visualizar o rosto de seu visitante.

- Boa tarde, Camus, como vai? – ele cumprimentou o aquariano quando este se aproximou mais.

- Eu vou bem, obrigado. – o francês o olhou de cima a baixo – E você? Com essa armadura, está ainda mais parecido com ele...

- Aquário, se está aqui para falar do meu irmão, não estou interessado! – o semblante do grego tornou-se sombrio.

- Escute, Kanon! Saga precisa falar com você, mas é orgulhoso demais para que ligue diretamente no Templo de Gêmeos! Por isso que eu lhe trouxe isto!

Kanon observou o pedaço de papel nas mãos do ruivo com curiosidade, e certa dose de displicência:

- Ele foi embora porque quis. Não deveria ter feito isso. Agora, que aceite as consequências, eu não irei procurá-lo!

- Seu teimoso! Ele é seu irmão gêmeo! – bradou Camus.

- Diga-me, Camus, ele se importava com isso? Depois que retornamos, você e Shura se tornaram os melhores amigos dele, então você sabe a resposta dessa pergunta. Diga-me.

Camus suspirou fundo, seu semblante era cansado, mas estoico; sentiu quando Kanon encostou a testa na sua, um gesto que Saga fazia com frequência ao confidenciar-lhe algo, e esperou pelo desabafo do outro.

- VAMOS, DIGA-ME! POR QUE VOCÊ E TODOS OS OUTROS O PROTEGEM TANTO? ELE FOI EMBORA POR QUE QUIS!

Nisso, Kanon apenas sentiu o ardor em sua face; quente, localizado, um tapa certeiro que viera para que ele recobrasse seu centro.

- Não... deixe... que as emoções negativas tomem conta. – o francês praticamente ofegou – Eu vim lhe dar um recado do seu irmão, aqui está ele. Não há nada mais que eu possa dizer.

E com isso, ao ir embora, Camus de Aquário deixou o pequeno pedaço de papel cair no chão de pedra escura.

* * *

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. A cada toque não atendido, a ansiedade aumentava. O estômago girava. A cabeça doía. E ele mal conseguia respirar.

"Saga... atenda. Por favor, atenda." – Kanon olhou o relógio de parede novamente, logo ele deveria dirigir-se ao altar onde celebraria sua união com Thetis, onde ele e a Sereia receberiam as bênçãos do Grande Mestre, e assinariam o livro de registros matrimoniais trazido por um juiz de paz, a pedido de Saori.

Desligou o telefone, irritado. Passou a se vestir, alisando o tecido do smoking aos poucos, arrumando as abotoaduras com atenção, e caprichando ao fazer o nó da gravata azul, que combinava com seus olhos. Olhos que o pequeno Andreas herdara, e que faziam com que ele se lembrasse do irmão.

"Se você estivesse aqui... me ajudaria com essa roupa toda? Me daria conselhos de como me portar durante a cerimônia? Riria e apostaria com os outros que eu serei um bom marido para Thetis? Eu odeio admitir, mas sinto sua falta, Saga."

Kanon riu ao perceber seus pensamentos. Mas, e se de fato, Saga estivesse a caminho do Santuário naquele momento? Sabia que Camus e Shura mantinham contato com ele, por que não considerar aquela possibilidade, por mais remota que fosse?

E a presença dele se fazia necessária; Milo de Escorpião e Aiolia de Leão, seus melhores amigos e agora padrinhos de casamento, fizeram até mais do que deviam e podiam ao apoia-lo total e incondicionalmente durante a gestação de Thetis e com os preparativos da cerimônia do presente dia. Fiéis amigos, aqueles dois.

"Por que não foi assim entre meu irmão e eu? Há um ditado que diz que os amigos são a família que escolhemos, mas..."

Kanon encarou-se no espelho. Sim, ele estava impecável naquele smoking, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, os olhos azuis brilhando em expectativa. Ele era o retrato de um homem digno, de um cavaleiro, ele era o retrato de seu irmão gêmeo. Igual, porém distinto. A família era mais que mero sangue ali, mas também genes e aparência exatamente idênticos.

O geminiano sorriu ao se olhar no espelho, imaginando Saga ali. Tocou o vidro de leve, tocando a mão do irmão em sua mente, embevecido. Sim, ele relevaria os conflitos e perdoaria seu gêmeo, pondo fim a anos de rancor e melancolia.

Kanon sentia-se emocionado, sorria fácil. Ele, Gêmeos, estava aliviado. Podia sentir sua alma livrando-se de um fardo, como se uma parte sua deixasse algo para trás. Buscaria sua outra face. Seu oposto, e seu complemento. Sim, ele completaria os _Dioskouroi_. Reuniria a luz e a sombra mais uma vez.

- Kanon? – uma voz conhecida o tirava de seus devaneios – Kanon, você está pronto?

- Milo, tem certeza que é uma boa hora? Poderíamos contar depois e... – a voz de Aiolia era sussurrada, mas mesmo assim, perceptível aos seus ouvidos.

- Cale-se, Aiolia! – respondia Milo, aparentemente nervoso – Melhor resolver isso agora, senão...

- Eu estou aqui. – o geminiano arrumava o cravo branco na lapela – Vamos? Minha futura esposa me espera!

- Errrr... na verdade, Kanon, temos uma notícia... talvez seja melhor você se sentar... – começou Milo.

- O que houve? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Não me escondam nada. Meu filho passou mal? Aconteceu algo com a Thetis?

- Não, cara. – disse Aiolia – O Camus avisou ao Saga sobre o seu casamento, e ele estava a caminho do Santuário, quando um acidente aconteceu... o Saga... ele está morto, Kanon.

- Como... como é? – os olhos azuis que compartilhava com seu filho, com seu irmão, se arregalaram – Como isso é possível? E o... e o cosmo, gente? Não! Eu saberia! EU ME RECUSO A ACREDITAR!

Milo e Aiolia apressaram-se a abraçar e apoiar o geminiano, que perdera o chão, literalmente. Agora que ele, Kanon, tomara tamanha decisão, Saga morria? ELE NÃO PERMITIRIA!

- Pelo que Shura contou a Aiolos e eu, Saga reprimiu o cosmo desde que deixou o Santuário. Não teria como nenhum de nós saber, pelo cosmo... - lamentou o leonino.

- Não... não deixo! Meu irmão... ele tem que conhecer o sobrinho! Ajudar-me a me portar no altar! Não, eu vou até o Submundo busca-lo, se preciso! – bradava o guardião da Terceira Casa.

- Pare, Kanon! – Dohko de Libra chegava para amenizar a situação – Pense na sua noiva, no seu filho! Ela está acalmando o menino, pois ele sente que você está alterado!

- Saga... desgraçado... só porque eu lhe dei mais uma chance... você me deixa de novo! DESGRAÇADO! – o grego chorava.

- Ele renunciou à patente para que você se tornasse o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos oficial, Kanon. – dizia Camus, adentrando o recinto, acompanhado de Shura – Você tinha razão ao dizer que ele o obrigou a isso.

- Mas foi para o seu bem. – completou o capricorniano – Ele sabia que você estava totalmente perdido ao descobrir que seria pai. Saga prestava muita atenção em você, na verdade, ele percebia tudo o que você sentia...

- Uma conexão muito especial entre irmãos gêmeos. – continuou o aquariano – Ele resolveu segui-la, e abdicar de tudo a seu favor, mesmo que você não compreendesse seu gesto, e o interpretasse da pior maneira possível.

- Sa-Saga... – as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do noivo, e ele então entendeu tudo.

Sim, esse era o modo que Saga sempre demonstrava o seu amor... do avesso. Abrindo mão de algo pelos outros, mesmo que fosse sua reputação, sua honra, a simpatia alheia. Assim ele fizera por Saori, por Seiya, e por quem mais se importasse. E ele não percebera, não adivinhara, como não pudera ver?

Kanon fitou seu reflexo no espelho do quarto, e viu um homem que sempre dividira aquela aparência com alguém mais; era tarde para lamentar o triunfo do rancor sobre o vínculo, o instinto, mas ele estava decidido. Levantou-se:

- Agora que sei a verdade... honrarei a memória de meu irmão, e serei o homem, o cavaleiro, que há muito deveria ter sido.

O geminiano secou as lágrimas e estufou o peito, expandindo seu cosmo e deixando que a armadura dourada o cobrisse. Os _Dioskouroi _reluzentes. A herança deixada por Saga.

E mais do que nunca ele os honraria, pois apesar de tudo ele era um homem de palavra, um defensor de Athena, ele era Kanon de Gêmeos, e nunca tivera tanta certeza disso.

**FIM**

* * *

_Um ótimo fim de ano e Boas Festas à minha amiga secreta, e ao pessoal do Saint Seiya Ficwriters! Abraços!_


End file.
